The Neko Saiyan v2
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: It was said that the Neko-Ken was an unbeatable technique said to cause insanity to those who have undergone its train. What if it was something more, something that was made to stop the forces of a powerful race? Join Ranma Saotome, and the cast of both Ranma and Dragon Ball Z to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Neko Saiyan

By Kidan Yoshilda

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Rating: T+ (for obverses reason.)

Summary: It was said that the Neko-Ken was an unbeatable technique said to cause insanity to those who have undergone its train. What if it was something more, something that was made to stop the forces of a powerful race? Join Ranma Saotome, and the cast of both Ranma ½ and Dragon Ball Z to find out.

Author notes: A long time ago I decided to write a story after reading a good story that combined Ranma ½ and Dragon Ball Z. The Idea was to take the unbreakable fighting style of The Neko and turn it into something that could beat a Saiyan (Sayjin?) warrior.

The story is the result of that idea. I will tell you right now, I do respect Dragon Ball Z as it did become one of my favorite animes over time, Ranma will be powerful, and there is a reason why this story has Neko and Saiyan in the title.

I hope that you like this better and clean version of the story, while I'm typing I might add a few new things to it as well.

**Prologue: The Scroll of the cats**

Genma Saotome was jumping up and down. He finally found yet, the scroll that will turn his son into the world's greatest martial artist. He sat down at a bench in a park not far from his home. Very carefully Genma unrolled the scroll. It foretold how the technique was to be done. Step by step.

Genma carefully took notice on how to do this right. The training manual he had with him had worn him the dangers of using an abridge version of this powerful technique. Genma wasn't stupid, not that stupid anyways, the pages was stuck together only to find out that there was more then what he thought was there.

Not giving up that there was a better way to teach the Neko Ken, that he decided to extend the training trip that he had planned for Ranma. As Genma read he was shock to learn how old one must be. Well this wasn't a problem. The problem was that he needed hundreds perhaps thousands of cats.

Well that really wasn't the problem, the problem was that it took three years to master that and the fact Ranma and just Ranma needed to be alone. Shaking his head Genma prepared for the upcoming three years.

**Two Days Later**

Ranma watched as his father was getting everything ready. The young boy of four was doing a kata, Once in a while he would watch his father gentle put a cat in a pit he had dug up. He was placing one after another in it.

"Ranma I want you to come her." His father called out to him. Ranma stopped his kata and walked over to his father. Genma knelt down so he could look into Ranma's eyes.

"Today Ranma you'll be learning a technique called the Neko Ken, Now I will tell you that you will not be able to master this for three years." Young Ranma just looked at his father waiting for him to continue. Genma handed Ranma his notes. "You are to follow everything that is on this paper do you understand?" Ranma nodded.

"Good." Genma said as he open the pit. "There will be lighting down there to help you to read the scroll. I will be by every two days to make sure that you have enough food and water. Good luck son." With that Genma closed the gate to the pit and started walking away.

Down in the pit Ranma could tell that about sixteen cats was at the far wall. Ranma always did love cats. Shaking his head Ranma set his pack down by a lawn chair and carefully opened the notes that his had father left him.

Now you may ask how this young child knew how to read, well that was easy, Nodoka, Ranma's mother started to teach him at the age of three, just one year ago. Ranma who didn't want to disappoint his mother tired his hardest. So just under a few months Ranma was now able to read simple words, word that his father made sure Ranma knew.

As Ranma read the notes, several small kittens walked up to him. Ranma didn't notice this as he was reading the first part. The kittens started to curl up next him, as the kittens laid down several more cats started to follow the kittens, they two started to lay next to the young boy.

As time went by Ranma got to know the cats, he played with each one, laughed and cried as kittens was being born, wept as the older ones died, all this time Ranma felt that he was getting stronger as he practice his martial arts.

When the three years were almost over something had started to happen. One by one the cats started to die, even the kittens. What was going on? Ranma question himself. Reading the last of the notes Ranma realized that this would happen, why? He didn't know.

So Ranma sat down, and started to do what was in the notes, he mediated. One by one all the spirts of the dead or dying cats entered Ranma's body. He felt the change knowing what was happening but couldn't wake up from the deep trance that he was in.

When Ranma woke up from the mediation, he started to cry. Not because of sadness, no it was because the cats told him that they loved him and that they will always be apart of him. One by one Ranma started to bury the cats, and kittens as he did Ranma knew the training in the Neko Ken was finished. As Ranma climb out of the pit Genma was standing not far from him. Ranma had his eyes closed due to the fact that the three years his trained underground made him sanative to the sun's rays. Genma walked to his son and handed him a pair of sunglasses and clothing.

"I'm Sorry that you had to go through the pain son." Genma said. Ranma looked up. Shaking his head Ranma spoke in a sort voice. "No father, I don't regret it, The Neko Ken is powerful, but the piece one most pay is too great." With that said Ranma walked off to change.

Time once again seem to fly. As Ranma and His father traveled the world, they sought out the martial arts master, Roshi Muten, or Roshi the turtle hermit. He wasn't easy and when the two finally find him it turn out that Roshi wasn't taking on any more students. After realizing that Roshi was just like his own master, (Something that made Genma shutter in fear.) Genma was able to persuade Master Roshi to teach Ranma.

So Like his last two Students before Ranma Roshi packed up his home and moved once more. Ranma thought that the training was weird then came the time that Roshi wrote his name on a rock and throw it into the forest.

Although it took him past supper time Ranma did fine the rock. He used his senses as they were heighten by the Neko ken training. When Ranma had come back, Roshi decided that it was a good time as any to up Ranma's training.

After two years Master Roshi felt that it was a good time as any to have Ranma enter the Tenkaichi Budokai. Even though his other Student Son Goku wasn't going to be in it the others like Kuririn and Yamcha along with Tenshinhan would. It was amazing how Ranma made it to the finals; No one expected that young Ranma would go so far.

During the finals Master Roshi had talked to his former Students about the young Saotome boy. They all agreed that going easy on him wasn't an option. "Yamcha, Kuririn I want you to go all out, Give Ranma something to think about. Don't like him getting an ego boost but also don't hurt him too badly." Master Roshi said. The two nodded.

While Master Roshi talked to his former Students Ranma was mediating while his father was talking. "Listen boy. You will win this no matter what. Saotomes don't lose got that?" Genma said. Ranma opened his eyes. "You ask the impossible, you know that? I will do my best old man." Ranma stood up and walked to the table were they would draw numbers.

However in the End, Ranma ended up losing in the third match to Tenshinhan. That was when Genma felt that studying under Master Roshi had come to an end. Before they left Yamcha, Kuririn and Tenshinhan said their good-byes. Master Roshi however told Ranma of a way to get stronger.

So the two headed for a place called Korin Tower. Upon arrival Ranma and his father meet the Indian tribe of two. Bora and his son Upa. When asked why they were there Ranma once again calmly replied.

"I was sent here by my master, to climb the tower in hopes of becoming stronger." With a nod from his father and a test to see if Ranma was worthy Bora attacked the young martial artist without warning.

When the test was finished, Bora gave Ranma permission after an hour of fighting. Ranma was about to Drop his pack when his Father said. "Leave it on, this way you will become stronger." He stated. With a Sigh, the young Saotome started to climb the tower.

Five days has past and Ranma still couldn't see the top. However he pushed forward, he kept going and when he reached the top he was surprise to see a cat holding a stick. "Welcome young warrior." The cat said.

Ranma looked at him and blinked. "You can talk?" The cat nodded. "Are you here for the water?" The cat asked. Ranma blinked again. His senses were going haywire. "I was told that if I climb the tower that I would become stronger." Ranma told the cat. "But how can a cat help me?" Korin laughed at that.

"My, my I have never had anyone asked me that before. My Name is Korin and I'm the keeper here." Korin said "With this water." Karin said holding up a jug. "You will become stronger, than you are now." Ranma starred at the cat.

"I'm not buying it." Ranma said as he crossed his arms. "That there is just normal water." if it was possible Korin eyes widen. "How did you know?" Ranma step forward. "I underwent the Neko Ken. I have heightened senses." Ranma said truthfully. Korin nodded. "I see. Then I have no choice. You see I would normally have someone chase me around for a few days or weeks. But seeing as how you underwent the Neko ken I can't help you but I know someone who can."

With that Karin handed Ranma a radish staff. He then motion Ranma to follow him to the top of the tower. After telling Ranma what to do and after placing the pole in the hole Korin said. "Say hi, to Kami for me when you see him." Ranma almost fell off the pole as it climbed high into the air. After while the pole slowed down at the base of a sky high building of some kind.

Using the latter he once again started a climb he felt different, his arms and muscles was getting weaker and weaker. When he got to the top Ranma was barely able to breath. That was when he saw several gardens and one single building.

Standing in front of the build was an overweight man wearing a white turban a red vest and white pants. "Mr. Popo is wondering, why you are here?" The man asked in a soft slow voice.

"Um, this cat named Korin sent me up here." Ranma said. "He said that there was someone who lived up here that could help me train."

"I see. Please wait there a moment longer." With that the man name Mr. Popo went inside the building. While he waited Ranma looked around. He saw something in one of the garden; it was a plant out of place. Walking over to it Ranma knelt to the flower and started to replant it.

Mr. Popo saw this act of kindness and with a nod from Kami Mr. Popo left to talk to the young man. "Mr. Popo has talked with Kami-sama. Mr. Popo is willing to train you in what he knows." Ranma stood up and bowed to Mr. Popo. "Thank you Mr. Popo." Ranma said.

For the next three years Ranma training under Mr. Popo isn't as easy as he thought it would be. Ranma was given weighted clothing heavier than anyone could imagine, but over the three years it took Ranma to finish training, Ranma endeared the hard gravity of the look out.

While he wasn't training, Ranma would help tend to the gardens and some other choirs as well. At the end of the three year Ranma bowed to Mr. Popo who was not just a sensei but as a friend. Ranma never did meet Kami but he also thanked him as well.

When Ranma had left Mr. Popo turned to Kami. "Kami-sama, Are you sure he can help the others?" He asked Earth's guardian. "Yes. He has a great power with in him. A Shame I can't see the future. "Kami Said to his friend.

Once back down on earth Ranma paid a visit to Korin. "Thank you Master Korin." Ranma Said "Hey it was no problem. Here Take these." Korin said handing Ranma a bag for beans. At Ranma's questing look Korin smiled. "Those beans are called Senzu. And they hold enough protein in them that it gives you tens day worth of food in just one bean." Korin said. Ranma nodded. It would sure be helpful. With that the young martial artist made his way back down to earth.

When he saw his son again for the first time in three years Genma could only blink at the power Ranma had with in him. "Come on boy it's time to go." Ranma said nothing as he walked with his father.

During this time they had made they're ways back to Asia. Once back in Japan, Genma had enrolled Ranma in school. It was an all-boys school where he meet a boy his age named Ryouga Hibiki. It was hard at first but Ryouga and Ranma forged a friendship in a sense.

**A Year Later**

Ranma had to once again go back on the road. But not before Ranma and Ryouga had one last Spar. It was fast and hard and Ryouga almost won but Ranma pulled one last move. "Keep training Ryouga, I want to fight you again." Ranma Said as he waved at his friend. "So Pops, where we going now?" Ranma asked.

Genma looked at his son. "It's a place called Jusenkyo; it will be the last place we go to." Genma said feeling that the fifteen year old training was complete. He just had to test him. Seeing no other way Genma swam across while Ranma flew thanks to his training on Kami look out.

Once in China, Genma and His son made their way for the training grounds. Once there, they saw hundreds of springs. "Welcome to Springs of Jusenkyo." a fat China man said. Genma nodded. "You coming boy?" Genma asked as he jumped on a pole.

Ranma Soon followed. "Anytime you're ready pops." Ranma told his father. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, boy." Genma yelled out just before he launched himself at Ranma who jumped up and caught him in the air and knocked Genma into a pool below him. "What wrong pops? You done already?" Ranma Said.

"That is Spring of Drowned Panda." The Guild said. Ranma just blinked and was shocked when a panda jumped out of the spring. "...now whoever fell into spring take body of panda." Said panda started to swing at Ranma who was too shocked and was knocked into another spring.

"That would be spring of drowned girl. Tragic story of young girl who drowned there one thousand five hundred year ago. Now who ever fall into spring turns into girl." At the guilds words Ranma opened that top of her gi and took a peek. Letting go of the collar, the now red headed girl calmly climbed out of the spring.

She just stood there dripping wet, and then a blue aura had surrounded her. "POPS YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" with that and seeing an angry son turn daughter Genma decided to run. The guild just shrugged. "This happen all the time."

**Two months later**

Nerima, Tokyo, Japan

"YOU DID WHAT?" Screamed an enraged Ranma. Genma sweat dropped at that. "Listen boy, an old friend and I arranged it before you were born." Genma said backing up. "We thought it was in the best interest for the schools." Ranma sighed. "Fine lets go, but I'm warning you, any funny business and I'll have a new panda fur rug."

**Tendo Dojo**.

_My life sucks. _Were the thoughts of one Kasumi Tendo as she hung up the day's laundry. For the last ten years she had taking care of her family_. _Ever since her mother's death. At nineteen this young woman has not only mastered four forms of martial arts but also healing spells from her mother side of the family.

She was hoping that one day she would become a doctor. That changed when her mother got sick and passed away shortly after that. _I mean really how boring can my life get? No friends, no boyfriend,_ _no life, is it so much to ask?_ As if answering her prayer her father Soun Tendo called for a family meeting.

The members of the Tendo family sat around the table. Next to Kasumi, was her young Sister Nabiki, next to Nabiki and the youngest Daughter was Akane. "So Dad what's up why called the meeting?" Akane asked. Soun Tendo Sweat dropped, His youngest was known for her temper.

"Well you See, Your fiancé will be coming at any time now." When the bombed was dropped he waited for the explosion, he didn't have to wait long. "WHAT!?" All three yelled out. Akane jumped to her feet and punched her father in the back of the head. "What era do you live in?!" Akane yelled at her father. Soun was in tears. "Oh great Akane now you'll get him started." Nabiki said. No Sooner as she said that, that Soun Tendo started crying. "Waaaaahhhh! My little girl hates me."

"Quick, someone do something before he floods the house again." Nabiki said. Kasumi just sighed. "Father, Akane didn't mean it, right Akane?" Kasumi asked. Akane just nodded and Soun Stopped crying. After calming down, Soun started to explain how Ranma has been training in the martial arts for years.

Kasumi was just bored out of her mind, not really caring at any point. _Really father, you're such a baka, engaging us before we were born._ Kasumi thought to herself. Just when things were getting good for Nabiki the doorbell ranged. _That's probably them._ Getting up, Kasumi made her to the door.

When Kasumi came back there were two people behind her. "Father, sisters we have guests." The remaining Tendos looked at them. Soun walked up to the young man. "You wouldn't happen to be..." The Young man bowed. "Ranma Saotome…sorry about this."

To Be Continued…

Ending Notes:  
>Well there you go, a better (I hope) clean up version of the story, I changed the age of Ranma from six to four, don't know why, when I figure it out I'll let you know. Now I know you're going to ask me this so I'll tell you now.<p>

At this point in time, Ranma has not mastered the Neko ken; He is on his way to mastering it though. Trust me, when Ranma masters it, Vegeta, Frieza, or Cell would not have been able to stop him (or Kasumi, more on that later.)

Right now if I had to guess Ranma's power Level is somewhere in-between Goku, and Raditz level. (But he can't beat Goku yet.) Oops. No not yet sorry no his level at the start of Ranma is at Goku's Level at the start of the DBZ (Dragon Ball Part 2) which I'm not too sure about until I look at some notes.

I'll be doing fixing this story while I'm working on some others, as of Right now though if I don't get more than say five reviews this story (Original and clean up versions) well be dead, and more than likely deleted from my account. However if I get the reviews that I want I will only be asking for five or more reviews per chapter, so before I do chapter Seven (after I do some more clean up) I expect maybe at best 25 or more reviews, okay? Deal?

Trust me I don't like review pushing any more than you do, but I need to know if continuing this story is going to be worth it. The original version had just under a hundred reviews; I want to know if I can do better than that. Well thanks for your time.

As always take care.  
>Kidan Out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Neko Saiyan

By: Kidan Yoshilda

Disclaimer: See Prologue for disclaimer.

Chapter One: Here's Ranma (DBZ Style)

-Six Months later-

It was just a normal day for the people of Nerima Tokyo. So you may be asking as to why several people were chasing one pigtail martial artist. Will its sample you see this young man happens to be Ranma Saotome, Master of the Neko Ken and heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts.

So why was he being chased? Well it was really a misunderstanding on Ranma's part. Happosai was once again trying to steal bras and panties from the girl's locker room at Ranma's school. Sadly though when Ranma had tried to stop the aging master he was already in the locker room, with his soon to be sister in law and her friends as they were chasing the little gnome.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Akane Tendo screamed. Ranma for his part was just enjoying the run. It's not like they could hurt him. Decided that enough was enough Ranma took to the sky. "Ha, ha too slow Tomboy keep trying." Ranma yelled.

-Tendo Dojo-

Kasumi was pacing. Her wedding was only a few days away. And to say she was a nerves wreak would be an understatement. "I'm Home." Ranma cried out. "Hello Ranma, You got some mail waiting for you." Ranma's mother Nodoka said as she hugged her son. "Hey thanks." Ranma said and he went to look at his mail.

As he went to the living room table he passed Kasumi and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart, you're going to ruin the floor if you don't calm down." Ranma said before he leaned in and whispered. "I can help you relax later tonight if you want me to." This had cause Kasumi to blush. Ranma looked at the letter and Smiled. "Hey cool it's from Master Roshi.

Opening the Letter it was an invite to meet his other students. Setting the letter down, he looked at Kasumi, who was reading over his shoulder. "Want to go?" He asked. "I Better not I have to be at the hospital tonight. Ranma nodded then saw that the date for the reunion. "Nuts it's for today." With that Ranma went to the door. "I better go; I'll be back tomorrow morning." Kasumi hugged him. "Be careful Ranma." Kasumi said. "I love you." With that and a kiss good-bye Ranma ran out the door and took flight once more.

-Unknown location-

The Sound of a sonic boom could be heard for miles. A lone spaceship lands with an exposition

The hatch soon opens and out steps a man. He has black hair and eyes to match. He was wearing black, white and brown body armor. On his face he has a manacle like device. He pushes a button on the side numbers started flashing. "So It Seems Kakarot failed his mission." He said to himself. He pushed the button again. "Let's see the strongest signal should be him."

After pushing the button, three signals had beeped up. "Odd. Well it's a start." Seeing as how two of the signals were moving he decided to fly to the third one that was staying put. "When I get my hands on you Kakarot…"

-The middle of nowhere-

Roshi's island was coming up. Deciding to slow down Ranma landed on the soft sand. "Hello is anyone here?" Ranma called out. Several people came out of the house. One of them happened to be a young woman with green hair.

"Hey Master Roshi, Kuririn, How's it going?" Ranma said as he walked up to the people. "Who's this?" The woman with green hair asked. Ranma bowed to her and said, "Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Standing back up he waited for the woman to introduce herself. "It's nice to meet you Ranma. I'm Bulma."

Ranma looked around and bowed to the one person he haven't seen in several years. "Hello Master Roshi, it's nice seeing you again." Ranma said. "Ranma my boy, how nice of you to come." Roshi said taking hold of Ranma's hand. "Hey by the way you didn't happen to bring any books did you?" Ranma glared at his perverted master.

At that moment Ranma turned around and looked at the ocean. Closing his eyes he could feel someone coming. Shrugging it off Ranma turned to the others. "Hey aren't Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu?" Ranma asked. "Sorry Ranma it's seems they won't be coming." After hearing that Ranma once again looked back out to sea.

It wasn't long before he saw that a person who was sitting on a cloud was closing in. "Looks like someone's coming." Ranma said as he turned to the others. "That must be Goku." Master Roshi said. "Who's Goku?" Ranma asked as he got a closer look at the person who was coming in.

Shrugging it off he once again turned to the others. He walked up to Roshi. "So how you been master?" He asked. "It could be better Ranma." Ranma blinked at that. "Is something wrong?" Roshi smiled. "Not enough woman around here." Ranma face vaulted, Getting up and dusting himself off. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name Happosai would you?" Ranma asked.

Just then the person on the yellow cloud landed. With him was a young boy. _That's probably his son._Ranma thought. As Ranma got a good look at the young man who was a few years older than him, Ranma was lost in thought. This Goku had the same type of outfit that all of the students under master Roshi had.

Like Ranma Goku had black hair, however unlike Ranma his hair was spiky. From what Ranma could see of Goku's eyes, they were black. Closing his eyes Ranma was trying to get a feel for Goku's power level. It didn't do much good as Ranma knew he was holding some of it back. "SON?!" They all yelled out when Goku told them. Goku just smiled and pointed to Ranma "Hey who's this?" Goku asked.

Once again Ranma gave his name. "Ranma Saotome. You must be Goku. I heard a lot about you when I was training with Mr. Popo." Ranma Smiled when he felt the friendly aura that was coming off of Goku. "Hey cool you know Mr. Popo?" Goku asked. Ranma nodded. "Yeah, taught me a lot about Chi and Ki and stuff like that." Ranma said. "Cool I like to Spar with you sometime." Ranma nodded. "I'll like that." That's when it happen all three fighters felt it.

It was strong and a horrible feeling. For Ranma it made Saffron look like a baby. _Damn it I knew it was too calm around here._Ranma and the others didn't have to wait long as a man landed on the island. _It's going to be one of those days._Ranma thought to himself.

"So Kakarot, Why haven't you completed your mission?" The stranger asked. Goku looked at everyone trying to figure out who this Kakarot person was. Ranma walked behind the group, looking at the stranger as words were exchanged. "YOU FOOL!" The guy now known as Raditz yelled out.

Ranma wasn't really paying attention. However he did when Raditz backhanded Kuririn into the house. (Kuririn gets pwned 1. Sorry couldn't help it.) "HEY THAT'S MY FRIEND!" Ranma yelled Jumping over the others with a fist out However Raditz caught the fist. "What makes you think I care?" Raditz asked then back handed Ranma into the ocean. "RANMA!" Raditz turned back to Goku. "Now where was I?"

Ranma jumped out of the water just in time to See Raditz fly away with Goku's son. "Get back here you son of a bitch!" Ranma yelled out. When Master Roshi turned and saw Ranma he started drooling. "OH BABY!" He Screamed. everyone turned to look at him. "Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"It's me Ran...Rats I forgot about the curse. Umm could one of you get me some hot water?" Ranma asked. When Kuririn came back with the hot water he handed it to Ranma. "Glad you're alive." Dumping the hot water over his head Ranma said. "It takes more than a punch like that to put me down." Ranma looked at Goku.

"So he's not human?" Master Roshi nodded. "When Goku was just a baby, Gohan, Goku's grandfather wrote me and told me about a young child he finds near a ship. He took him in and started raising him, even though he was wild. Then one day on a walk Goku took a fall, since then well."

Ranma looked at Goku. "Hey, Goku you're going to need help. I'll go with you." Goku looked at Ranma. "Why? It's not your fight." Goku asked. "When I was up close I could tell that he was holding back. Goku, trust me on this one, you're going to need help."

"He's right." A voice from above said. "I blasted him with all I had, and he still was able to walk. Ranma blinked. "Who's Mr. Green?" Ranma asked. "That's Piccolo. I fought him at the world martial arts tournament a few years back." Goku said. "You'll need all the help you can get, but I doubt this weakling can help you."

Ranma started growling. "I'm going with you, rather you like it or not." Ranma said. "After this fight, I'll show you who's weak." With that Ranma took to the air. Goku jumped on the cloud with something in his hands.

Soon the three took off at high speed no less. Little more than fifteen minutes has passed before the warriors found the alien at a landing sight. "Well, well, you disappoint me brother." Raditz said. He then saw Ranma. "Funny I thought I killed you."

Ranma just grinned. "I had girls hit me harder then you Radish." Ranma said. "DIE!" With that Raditz fired a Ki blast at Ranma hoping to end his life. However Ranma wasn't cooperating and had ran at the blast before he slid under the Ki attack, feeling the heat from it as he did.

While sliding Ranma reach Raditz and started punching at the knee joints. Causing pain to the Saiyan's to shoot up his legs. However the pain didn't last very long. "Is that all you got?" Raditz said just as two blasts of Ki hit him in the back. "Fools you'll pay for that." That's when he felt it. Pain shooting up his back as Ranma punched him there.

"What?" Raditz asked just before Goku and Piccolo joined in the fight. Ranma was worried, he held back just enough and it still wasn't doing much damage. _This guy is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever faced._ Ranma thought to himself as he saw Raditz fire a blast of pure Ki at Piccolo, severing his arm. "You alright there Green? Need me to give you a hand?" Ranma called out as he moved in and kicked Raditz in the ribs before blasting him in the face sending him back a few feet.

"Very funny you asshole." Piccolo said. "Just give me a few minutes." Ranma looked back up and looked at Raditz. "We don't have a few minutes." Ranma countered. Goku was charging up for his Kamehameha Wave. That was when it hit him. _Damn it he going move ._Ranma cupped his hands to the side and started to build his own Kamehameha Wave. "KA ME HA ME...HA!" at almost the same time two streams of blue energy street across the sky, One had missed their target while the other one had it the alien in the back.

"Damn you!" Raditz yelled appearing behind Ranma and slammed him into the ground with a double handed hammer punch. Ranma didn't have time to scream in pain as Raditz tried to stump on his chest. Rolling out of the way just in time as Piccolo fired a blast of his own.

The three regrouped. "Anyone else got anymore bright idea?" Ranma asked as Goku and piccolo looked at him. "Anyone got any moves wroth using?" Piccolo asked. Ranma thought about it moving though the lists of moves his had. There was one, but he needed to get in close. "Hey Goku, How's your throwing arm?" Ranma asked.

Goku could blink at him. That was when Ranma told him of his plan Goku wasn't too sure if it'll work. With a nod, Goku picked Ranma up. "Now while I'm in the air, you and Mr. Green, fire off your most powerful attacks." Ranma stated. "But you'll be caught in the blast." Goku said. Ranma shrugged it off.

"I'll live, Trust me on this." With that Goku picked Ranma up but just before he was able to throw him, Raditz had decided enough was enough. The group never knew what hit them until it was right there; Piccolo was the first to be hit followed by Ranma, then Goku.

Just as Raditz was about to kill Goku though the ship exploded by an enraged Gohan. The young man flew at Raditz and hit him in the chest. Both Goku and Ranma felt it. Raditz Power was damaged due to the attack.

"Let go of my son!" Goku yelled as he attacked Raditz. Ranma went in and grabbed Gohan and moved him to a safer location, but as he left he heard the words that made him freeze. "DO IT PICCOLO IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Ranma didn't have time to think. "Goku wait there has to be other way!" Goku looked at Ranma, he shook his head. "You know as well as I do that this is the only way." With that Piccolo fired off his Beam cannon and the blast not only went throw Raditz but Goku as well.

"DAMN YOU." Ranma flew at Piccolo and punched him hard in the face, sending him a few feet. Ranma knelt next to Goku. The wound was fatal there was no way Ranma could get Goku to help. "Hey, you're pretty stupid you know." Ranma said. Goku just laughed. "At least we won." Goku said. "Hey, tell my wife how I died okay?" and with that. Goku was dead.

As Ranma stood up he looked Piccolo in the eyes. Just as Ranma started to glow blue an aircraft of some type landed in the field. He saw three people run out to see if the warriors were alright. When Bulma gave him a questioning looking Ranma slowly shock his head.

"WHAT!?" Piccolo screamed. Ranma happen to look over at him. "Damn it." Ranma walked over to him. "What?" He asked. "He isn't the only one of his kind; he said there may be two more on the way." Piccolo said while picking up Gohan. Ranma glared at him.

"I'm taking the boy for training." Ranma balled up his fists. "Like hell you are. First you kill his father then you want to kidnap the son, I don't think so." Ranma moved faster than Piccolo had expected from the young man, his eyes widen as Ranma's fist ended up buried deep within Piccolo's stomach.

Grabbing the kid and handing him to Bulma Ranma once again ran at Piccolo, using his momentum had ran up his body and chest and spin kicked the green guy in the head sending Piccolo a few feet. "I don't care who you think you are. You're not taking the kid." Ranma said. When Piccolo got up he wiped the blood off his face. He looked at Ranma in the eyes. "Listen and listen good, the kid can help us fight, you saw what he did to him." Piccolo pointed to Raditz dead body.

Ranma sighed. He knew Piccolo was right. Ranma sighed as he walked up to Bulma, "He's right Bulma, Gohan had untapped powers that can help us in the next fight." Bulma shook her head. "You train him Ranma." She told him. Ranma wanted to, oh how he wanted to. "I can't." Ranma said.

"What's taking so long?" Piccolo yelled out. "The longer we wait, is time wasted." Bulma sighed. She looked at Ranma pleading with him to train Gohan. "We'll train him together Piccolo. "Ranma had said. "No way, I train him alone." However Ranma won't hear of it. "We Train him together or I'll kill you." Ranma said. This caused shock to go throw everyone.

Piccolo snarled at Ranma. "Kill me and you lose any hope of bring Goku back from the dead." Ranma growled, Bulma eyes widen when the growl sounded more cat like than anything she had ever heard. No one saw the faint out line of Ki claws appearing in between Ranma's knuckles. "We Train him together, that way I can keep an eye on you." Ranma finally said.

Piccolo had no choice. "Fine. Where and when do we meet?" Ranma had to think about this. There was one place that he could go. "Kami's look out..." Piccolo's eyes widen. "Three days from now." Piccolo was about to say something when he had gotten a thought. "You're planning to use the Time Chamber." Ranma nodded. As Much as Piccolo didn't want to do it, he had no choice. "Fine, three days from now at Kami's look out, if you're not there I will kill you and take the boy myself." Piccolo said as he flew off.

Bulma sighed as she handed Ranma Gohan. "Take real good care of him okay?" She asked. Ranma nodded. "It's not going to be a problem." Ranma said back. Looking down at the sleeping boy Ranma hopes that his plan would work. As much as he hatred to lie, he had no choice, Gohan could be a big help in the upcoming fight. "Can someone take me to Goku's house while someone takes Gohan to my house?"

-In the middle of nowhere- (Author Note: Sorry I don't have the Information on Goku's house.)

Ranma was nerves. He had never done anything like this before. With a sigh, Ranma knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties. "Are you Chi-Chi Son?" Ranma asked. The woman nodded. "Mrs. Son, My Name is Ranma and I have some bad news about your son and Husband." Ranma said as he saw the tears in her eyes.

-An hour later-

"Wait, let me get this straight." Chi-Chi said. "You and Piccolo, a Man who once wanted to destroy my husband mind you, to train my son?" Ranma nodded. "So you had one of my husbands' friends bring you hear to tell me?" again Ranma nodded. Chi-Chi sighed. "Ranma I want you to take me to my son." Chi-Chi said.

Ranma held up his hand. "Mrs. Son." Ranma said slowly. "You yourself were once a great fighter were you not?" Ranma asked. At Chi-Chi's nod Ranma continued. "Then you understand that once you train in the Martial Arts, you do show knowing that you will be protecting the people who cannot help themselves." Ranma took Chi-Chi's hand.

"I know this will be had for you, but you have to understand, we will need Gohan's help." The woman sighed. "I will take you to see him, but understand, we will be leaving for training, if you like I will let you come with us, so that he can continue he education."

Ranma saw the smile that Chi-Chi had, Ranma wasn't too sure, but he could feel something within her. Something that he really hasn't felt before, then he realized that it was suppressed potential. Taking his first real look Ranma could tell that Chi-Chi still practices the martial arts. _Well what the hell do you know?_ Ranma thought. _I would ask her to help but Goku would probably kill me if he knew I would have involved his wife, but then again, we could use all the help we could get. _ Ranma shuttered to think what would happen if Chi-Chi was killed in the upcoming battle.

-Out in deep space-

Two men, one older than the other sat around a camp fire eating what was left of their kill. "So, Raditz." The big bald one said. "The people he fought must have been pretty strong." The smaller one didn't say anything as he spat a piece of bone into the fire. "Don't kid yourself Nappa." He said. "Raditz couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

The two didn't say anything, and then the big one asked. "So do you really want to wait two years, Vegeta?" The smaller one called Vegeta smiled. "Why not, I want to see how far these earthlings can get." The Big one called Nappa just shook his head. After all what was the rush?

The go to earth, kill the earthlings that get in their way, grab the Dragon Balls and make the wish for immortality, it wasn't really that hard. So way did Vegeta have this unsettling feeling that his plans were going to get shot to hell?

-Back on Earth, Tendo Dojo-

"You're son should be inside." Ranma said as he led Chi-Chi into the house. "I'm home." Ranma said. A tired looking Kasumi greeted him at the door with a kiss. Then she took one look at Chi-Chi and Ranma saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Kasumi, this is Gohan's mother Chi-Chi." Ranma said. "Chi-Chi, this is my fiancée Kasumi." Kasumi nodded and bowed to the older woman. "Ranma called a few minutes before you left to explain everything." Kasumi said. "Gohan woke up not that long ago and is a little scared; if you would follow me I will take you to him." Chi-Chi nodded.

While Kasumi led Chi-Chi to see her son, Ranma made his way to the family room. Seeing his father, his mother and soon to be in-laws, Ranma sat down at the table. That was when he started to explain what was going on and what was happening. To say that everyone was worried would be an understatement.

Kasumi soon join them at the table. "What are your planning on doing?" Kasumi asked. Ranma sighed. "I have no choice; I plan to go to Kami's Look out and ask to use the Time Chamber." Everyone blinked. Ranma then explain what is was, to say the least everyone's eyes were wide. Taking one look at his father though Ranma quickly said. "Don't there is a limit that will prevent you from using it more than once." Ranma said. It was a lie, and those that knew Ranma knew it as well. He looked to Kasumi with sad eyes. "Kasumi, I'm sorry but…" Kasumi placed her fingers on Ranma's lips.

"There are more important things that need to be done." Kasumi said. "Just promise me that you will return to me." Ranma saw the tears in her eyes; he then took her in his arms and hugged her. This was going to be the hardest fight that Ranma will ever have.

_Dear Kami, if you can hear me please don't let Ranma fall in battle, guild him and protect him as you would anyone else. Please let him and the others come home safely to their family and love ones. In your name, amen._

-Kami's Lookout-

Mr. Popo looked at his longtime friend and the guardian of the earth. He was questioning the wisdom that he had when he was told that Piccolo would be coming to the tower to train, along with Ranma, Goku's child Gohan, Goku's wife Chi-Chi, and three others. There was no way that the Time Chamber could hold that many people.

"I have changed the settings on the Chamber; it should allow them to train for three days." Mr. Popo eyes widen at that. That would equal up to three years' worth of training in just under that short amount of time. What was Kami thinking?

Awhile the seven of them would be in the Chamber; Mr. Popo would be training Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Kuririn in a different way of fighting. Again Mr. Popo had to questions his friend line of thinking. That was when it hit him, they would train for two days, rest for two days and then they would switch to were the others would be in the time Chamber and Ranma and his team would fight in the time Travel room.

Kami saw the realization in his friends' eyes. By doing it this way they would make sure that they were ready for when the attack happens. "Please go and tell Yajirobe to deliver this message. "The Saiyans will attack in two years, do not use the Dragon Balls until a year has passed, once that has come they may use the Dragon Balls again to being him to the battle sight."

Mr. Popo nodded. "Then have him gather Goku's friends and have them come to the tower." Kami didn't say anything much until he thought about it. "Mr. Popo my friend, you may have to bring them up here." Mr. Popo sighed; it was going to be a long two years.

To Be Continued…

Okay guys here's the remade version of the next chapter. As you can guess I changed a lot of this thing from the original version. Like I said in the original I was thinking about Ranma training Gohan, well the excuse at the time (I wasn't really thing about anything) was that Piccolo needed Gohan to change.

Well I kept that part but I added the fact that not only will Gohan be trained by Piccolo, but Ranma as well. Ranma will be the only one that will train Chi-Chi though around the same time Piccolo is training Gohan, but Ranma will have a hand in training Gohan.

As for the three tags along, well if you read the original than you know that Ryouga, Cologne and Happosai will also be training in the Time Chamber as well. For those of you who didn't know Please read the Original version before I take it down.

Okay so you're probably thinking that Ranma will be over powered by the time he fights the Saiyans, Think again, Ranma may have the Neko Ken but until it masters it (Something that will not happen until just before the end of the Namek saga.) Ranma is more powerful than Kuririn for now.

While Ranma can fight the Saiyans, he can't defeat Vegeta at this time. Nappa on the other hand, well if you read the Original you will see just how powerful Ranma is in base form, But Ranma will still have to work on it. Just remember this though, a Saiyan will get stronger every time they are defeated, so even if Ranma could defeat Vegeta, He would just get stronger anyways.

Well I think that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and as always please leave a review.  
>Take care now.<br>Kidan out.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I go on with the story I like to call out a reviewer called Rydan Fall. Okay listen up asshole, because I'm going to only say this once. **This is a fan fiction.** Meaning the rules of Canon does not apply, if you anything to do with canon, then read the blasted **MANGA. ** If you read the whole thing which I doubt that you did was that I had Kami change the settings on the Time Chamber.

Also Don't Compare my Story to "The Human Saiyan" I read that story and that is where I got the Idea for this one. If you are reading this then shut the Hell up about my Stories. I write **Fan Fiction** Not canon. I change thing that calls for the changes, so I will say this again, if you are going to point out canon stuff, question me about how I write Alternate Universe Characters, then **STOP READING MY STORIES!**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

As for the rest of you that read, Follow and take the time to make real reviews, then thank you. It seems like that you guys read the story and seems to understand what I'm writing. However there is one review that I like to point out, you are not the first person to ask me this so I will explain it the best I can.

This question has been asked twice, first in the Original and in the rewrite. "If Ranma had better training then how did Ranma and Ryouga end up in a tie when they fought?" I will say this again. Yes, Ranma does have better training, but then so does Ryouga, I plan to Change Ryouga as the story goes on, but he still does have his problem with Directions. (For now)

Your have to remember, the Ranma cast is still in the same universe, and world as the Dragon Ball cast. So That also means that there are things that are around that would force Ryouga to have to get stronger or he will die. Ryouga also doesn't have a fighting style and while I thought about it, Ryouga will become the third branch of the Anything Goes style.

I might do a flash back sometime down the road were just before Ranma leaves he talks to Ryouga about the anything goes style, and how to fix his martial arts, this will drive Ryouga to become a much better martial artist, and not the brawler that he is in canon. By being a student of Anything Goes, Ryouga has a better reason to try and defeat Ranma, other than blaming him for everything.

I hope that clear things up although it mean seems that Ranma had Ryouga become a member of Anything Goes in this chapter I ensure you that Ryouga was a member long before this.

Also just so we're clear. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Piccolo will not become members of the martial art school, I was also thinking that Master Roshi would also talk Ranma into becoming a secondary master to the Kamikashin (? Sorry don't know how it's spelled or what's it called.) As he sees that Ranma is very good at teaching the style.

So for Gohan's Train he will learn the same style as his father, as well as learning and discovering a few moves himself. So what do you say I stop the notes here and we can move one to the story? Yes, well good, enjoy the chapter and see you at the end for some closing notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Neko Saiyan  
>Chapter Two: The Training Starts.<p>

-Nerima, Japan-

It was a quiet morning as Kasumi had woken up from a troubled sleep. Last night she had just learned that she had to hold off on her wedding, while her fiancé goes off to save the world like the hero she knew he was, and loved with all her heart.

She turned to look at the sleeping dark hair young man as he slept. She couldn't help but smile at him. It has only been a year since he came into her life, and it was something that she doesn't regret. After getting dressed Kasumi made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, once there she started to make breakfast for everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-An Hour later-

"Where the hell am I now?" The shout was loud and cleared as Ranma looked up and smiled. Well that was one less person that he had to find. "Hey Bacon Bites over here." Ranma called out. Ryouga turned around and stared at Ranma who was sitting next to Kasumi, and then at the youngest daughter and blushed. Akane was glaring at Ranma but then when she turned around she got up and jumped into Ryouga's arms and started to kiss him.

"Master Happosai." Ranma said as he saw the smaller gnome like man walk in. Happosai blinked not knowing what to expect. "I like to introduce to you Ryouga Hibiki, of the Hibiki branch of the Anything Goes School of martial arts." Happosai turned to look at the young man. "I will have to test you when we are on the road." Happosai said.

Ranma had explained what was going on and how long they had, Happosai had thought about it long and hard, and while he was a lose canon and a few other things, Happosai was still a master artist, He took an oath in his young when he began his training all though years ago. Besides he had one last thing he had to do be for he retired.

Ryouga nodded still holding Akane in his arms. "Finally glade that you decided to takes this seriously old man." Ryouga said. He made his way to the table and noticed a few more people. "I'm Ryouga Hibiki; junior student in the Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ryouga said with a bow. Chi-Chi introduces herself and her young son Gohan.

She then started to explain why they were there and that they were going to the tower with the others in the group. Ryouga nodded, but then he realized that Gohan who couldn't be any older than five. "Ranma are you sure about the kid?" Ryouga asked. Ranma nodded. "I'll explain on the way to the tower. "

Ranma got up and picked up some dishes. As he pasted the phone, it had started ring. Setting the dishes down Ranma picked it up. "Hello Tendo Dojo." He says over the phone line. "Yes, we're just finishing up now, Yes elder Cologne. Yes, we need to make a few stops but we should be at the tower by the end of tomorrow. Okay see you soon." Hanging up the phone Ranma turned to Chi-Chi.

"It's time." Ranma said as he walked back in the room. "Gather your things and meet me outside." Everyone nodded. Getting up everyone said their good-byes Ranma was holding Kasumi in his arms. "I wish you would take me with you." Kasumi said. Ranma just shook his head. "I need you hear incase…" Ranma didn't finish.

Kasumi kissed Ranma softly and loving letting him know just how much she loves him, Ranma returned the kiss just as equally. After the kiss Ranma held Kasumi close to him. His chin on top of her head. Happosai didn't want to break them up but time was wasting. "Ranma, we have to go." He said. Ranma sighed and let Kasumi go.

As she watched her lover leave she could help but feel that something was going to happen to him. She didn't notice that she was crying until she placed her hand on her cheek. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel Kasumi." Akane said. she too had a worried look and tears in her eyes. "But we have to believe that they will come back to use safely…They have to come back. They just have to." Kasumi held the crying girl close to her as she too started crying.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Streets of Nerima-

"Damn it Ryouga, This way!" Ranma yelled at Ryouga as he was going the wrong way. Ranma was starting to form a headache. Lucky they had made a plan with Bulma last night that would allow them to use a plane to get to the tower faster. That plan would be a god send because of Ryouga lack of directional sense.

They had arrived at the Cat Café only to see another Elder and female warrior talking with elder Cologne. The aged elder looked up and nodded to Ranma and the rest before giving them instruction and to warn Mousse about chasing after Shampoo. Once she was done though she hopped on her cane and made her way over to the team.

"I'm ready to go now." She said. Ranma nodded and took out a capsule, pushing the top Ranma then thrown the capsule to the ground and a medium size plane had appeared. "I didn't know you knew how to fly." Ryouga said. Ranma turned to look at him. "Bulma taught me last night." Was Ranma's replied. "She made sure I had all the basics down before she let me use it."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was sitting Ranma had the small plane up and in the air in no time. _Bulma was right this thing is easy to fly._ Ranma thought. While he was no ace in the sky though Ranma understood the mechanics and everything else that he need to properly fly the plan. "Chi-Chi could you put in the setting for Master Roshi's island?" The older woman nodded her head. Once the course was set, Ranma started talking to the others. "We're heading to Roshi's island because he has something that will help Happosai and Cologne." The two of them blinked. Happosai had a smile on his face as he would get to talk to his old friend and fellow student.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Roshi's island, a few hours later.-

When Ranma landed the plan it was a little bumpy but it was still a safe landing. Once everyone was out and had stretched their legs the group had made their way over to the house, once they knocked Ranma had walked in. "Hey Master Roshi, good to see you again." The old Turtle hermit eyes widen when he saw Happosai.

"Happosai you old flea bag, how you been?" Roshi asked as he grabbed the old gnome and made their way to the living room. Ranma sighed as he grabbed Ryouga and sat him down on the couch. "Stay." Ranma commanded as he went to go and to get some drinks. After a while Ranma brought up the reason why they were there.

Roshi explained that he did have a few bottles of water that comes from the Fountain of Youth, he explained and Ranma wondered why he hasn't used it yet. "Now depending on how much you drink, you will start to get younger." Roshi said, as Roshi and Happosai had started drinking the young they had drank enough for them to be teenagers again.

Of course it didn't happen right away and the group had to stay the night. So Ranma sat down on the couch and brought out his laptop that he keeps in a personal hyperspace pocket. He was typing up an e-mail to Kasumi to let her know that they were doing alright and that they would be heading to Korin tower in the morning.

After sending the e-mail, Ranma laid down, that was when his fear was bought fourth into a nightmare. In his dream he was standing at the burning remains of his once beautiful home. Bodies of friends and loved ones lays in the streets, off in the distance a figure stood in shadows laughing at Ranma in a way that screams. "You failed, live with the guilt that your loved ones are now dead." It said.

However that was not the worst of it, Ranma heard a scream of pain, and when he turned he saw something that made his blood ran cold. Kasumi was lying in the street, Ranma cold see that her clothing was ripped in places that they shouldn't be. But the most terrifying thing was that there was a man on top of her. "NO!"

Ranma yelled out as he woke up and the nightmare ended. Turning around Ranma felt like he was going to be sick until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Chi-Chi with a concern look on her face. "I heard noses and can down to see if you were okay." She said. Ranma almost nodded but then he looked into Chi-Chi's eyes again.

"Nightmare, something that I hardly get anymore." Ranma said. A flash and he could see Chi-Chi's dead bodies among his friends and family, along with her son Gohan. "But that wasn't the worst of it." Ranma said as he stood up. "Chi-Chi, I know that I asked you to come with use, but I…." He was stopped with Chi-Chi stood up and shook her head.

"You're right; I took an oath when I started training in the martial arts." She started. "I had forgotten that after I gave birth to Gohan." She looked out the window. "When I was little, I meet Goku; I thought he was in love with me…" Chi-Chi then told him about her adventures with Goku, before and after they had gotten married.

Ranma had a smile on his face when she told him that Goku had once thought that being married was something that you ate. "But when he asked me to marry him for real, I saw the love in his eyes. I know that Goku was the one, you know, I saw the some love in your eyes for Kasumi." Ranma nodded.

After telling Chi-Chi about Kasumi and his own adventures Chi-Chi sighed and then said. "We train, and we fight to protect the ones we love, it's time that I remember that and starts training again." Chi-Chi finally understood what it means to be a martial artist again. It wasn't about fighting in tournaments; it was about protecting those who could not protect themselves.

It was about going out into the world and enjoying the adventures you have along the way, but now, no now it was dangerous times, sure, they could call in every martial artist on the planet to help fight, but how many have been trained for the long run of being a martial artist? Not a whole lot, there wasn't that many that was willing to go above and beyond the human limits anymore because it was a time of peace.

As a Child Goku had taken care of both Kind Piccolo, and the Red Ribbon Army, an army that Ranma had learned in school was more ruthless then the Nazis of World War Two, then comes along a small for his age Goku beating the tar out of them after pushing his body to the limits of normal, something that only a few that try to achieve.

Ranma sighed. He turns to Chi-Chi. We're going to have to retrain you, I only know a little bit of the Kamikasen (?) Style, the rest is the Anything Goes School of Martial arts, and I would have to ask Master Happosai if it would be okay to train you." Unknown to the two the much young Happosai was standing at the base of the stairs

Happosai had already decided that Ranma was going to become a true master of the school; he had also decided that if Happosai were to die in the upcoming battle in the next two years, he would name Ranma Grandmaster as well. So he didn't see a problem of Chi-Chi learning the school Martial art form. He listen in as Ranma was telling Chi-Chi what he has plan to teach her, starting with the basics of Ki manipulation, and then so on.

Hopefully but the end of training, Chi-Chi would be if not stronger than the rest, after all it was the same plan that Happosai, and Cologne have come up with. Ranma would work with Ryouga for a while then switch to Gohan for some light training after the young man was done training with Piccolo, who had all agreed not to help train because it looked like he didn't need it.

Morning had come all too soon for the group. After saying go bye to the aged master Ranma once again piloted the aircraft, this time the heading was for Korin tower. That was when Ranma remembered something; it had taken him at least five days to get to the top. There was only one day left before they had to meet up with Piccolo.

It was the threat that Piccolo gave Ranma that had bothered him, no it was the fact that he told the Green jackass that he would be at the top of the tower in three days. Ranma put the aircraft into hover mode at the entrance to the tower, "Okay everyone, I got use as close as I could to the entrance everyone jump out I'll meet you there in a few." Ranma said.

Everyone looked at the young man who just nodded; one by one they all had jumped out and landed on the observation deck of the tower. They were greeted by a white talking, but friendly cat. After everyone shock was cleared up, Ranma had flew in through the opening of the tower. After Ranma had greeted with Master Korin Ranma lead the group to the top.

"Mr. Popo?" Ranma had to blink. He never thought that the big guy would leave the look out. "Greeting Ranma, I'm here to help your friends up to the look out." Everyone blinked at that. "Okay." Ranma said. It was decided that Chi-Chi, Gohan, Cologne and Ryouga would take the flying carpet up to the look out and Ranma would take Happosai up by flying him there.

After a few minutes while the others were waiting for Ranma they had taken a look around. Chi-Chi couldn't believe at how beautiful the place was. Chi-Chi had heard stories from Goku about this place, but her husband had forgotten to tell her at how beautiful it was. That was when they felt the effects of the thin air on the lookout.

It wasn't life threating, not by far but it was hard to breath, breathing a little harder as they moved. What was a normal walk had felt like a marathon run. By the time they had sat down the group was breathing hard. Mr. Popo what the group as they settle down on the steps. Ranma flew in a few minutes later with Happosai, who wanted to explore Korin's tower a little after hearing stories about it from Roshi.

Happosai soon learn that the air was thin and made his way to the others and waited for Ranma to finish catching up with Mr. Popo. They saw Ranma nod his head and then made his way to the others. "It's all set; once Big Green gets here Mr. Popo will lead us to the Time Chamber." They all nodded. "Ryouga, there's someone here who would like to talk to you about your curse." Ryouga nodded and stood up just as a green old looking Alien…made his way to the group.

Everyone but Ranma, and Chi-Chi was surprised that the Kami that they have heard so much about wasn't even human. Ryouga walked up to him as Kami placed his hand on his head. Both had their eyes closed and energy had washed over Ryouga. For his part Ryouga didn't know what was going on, it was like a vale had been lifted off his senses….Ryouga blinked; he could tell where he was.

"Thank You Kami-Sama." Ryouga said with a bow. Kami just smiled and nodded his head. "Ranma, I'm sorry we did not meet when the last time you were here." Kami said turning to the young man. "I was afraid of what you would have thought of me." Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

"You have your reasons Kami." Ranma said. "Although, why the hell do you look like Piccolo?" Kami said. Chi-Chi having heard this story from seven years ago already knew the story, however for the Nerima crew it was hard to take in. But they understand what he was saying. Ranma and Kami talked for a little while before Kami said. "Yes, I will grant you permission to use the Chamber, I have changed the settings to allow you up to three days to train." Kami said.

"What about Kuririn, and his team?" Ranma asked. "They should use it as well, and if what you say is true about the Saiyans, then they will need all the training they can get." Ryouga said. He didn't really know who Kuririn or his team were but doing his travels he had heard about several people going around the world helping those in need.

"Mr. Popo will train them as he had trained both Ranma and Goku." Mr. Popo said. "It would be an honor." Kami turned to the big man next to him and smiled. "I'll have to think about letting them use the chamber, its power can be addictive if missed used." Kami said. Ranma nodded. With so many people in the Chamber itself it was going to be hard just to keep up with everything.

"Originally I have only allowed two people at a time, as well as a two time limit." Ranma blinked and was about to ask. "However I feel the need to change that, there's no limit on how many times you can use it, but it does need a recharge after the three days are up. The recharge though is five days." Kami told the group.

"I missed judged the days on the recharge, the higher the days that you can be in there, the longer it takes for the Chamber to recharge, I'm sorry." Ranma tried doing the match as best he could. Then he smiled. "I think we can make it work, after all, two hundred and nineteen years is a long time to be training." Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor.

That Night everyone had gone to sleep, however Ranma was once again up. He couldn't sleep much and he had probably guessed it had something to do with his nightmares. He wasn't showing any sign of fatigue as of yet, but it would be only a matter of time before it got worst.

Sitting down on the eastern side of the lookout Ranma was watching just as she sun was rising for the start of the third and final day. In a few hours, Ranma, Piccolo, and the others will enter the Time Table and be in there for three days.

Ranma knew it was not going to be easy, but they had a lot of things to do Ranma was going to be training at least three people while Cologne and Happosai were going to be training two of those same people. Gohan's train though would only be for a few hours a day though, then three hours of schooling and then dinner and a nap. He was after a growing boy.

Ranma didn't want to put Gohan in danger, although he was a year older than Ranma was when he started training, but still Ranma had to talk to Gohan one more time to make sure that this is what he wanted. _"Mr. Ranma, I what to help be I'm scared."_ Ranma didn't really know what to say to that. With a sigh Ranma got up and turned just in time to see Piccolo float off the ground. "Well, you're not late." Ranma said. "Can it, I owe you a beating when this is all done." Piccolo said. Ranma just gave him a smirk and waved him off.

"Training will begin when the others awake, until then." Ranma disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Piccolo and kicked him in the back. "How about we have a little sparing match?"

To Be Continued…

Well there you go chapter three. Now I know that I'll probably hear some completes again. So Read on and I'll try to make sense of a few things.

Time Chamber: The time I wrote this I was looking stuff up on Wikipedia. Yeah I know it's not very reliable is it? Anyways I thought the "Rule of Two (Two days, and only Two People)" was a loud of Bullshit. In the Original notes I had explained the as well.

And here's my theory about the Chamber. Remember this all started when Vegeta had shut his mouth off. My theory is that Piccolo said that to stop Vegeta from abusing the Chamber to get stronger. Remember Vegeta is still Grey when it comes to being a Hero.

This time around I had Kami change the settings and I don't want to hear any bullshit about how Kami can't change the settings because there are none. Show me proof that there aren't settings. As for only two people at a time rule. Really? *sighs*I must have been seeing things when I saw for people in that one episode.

Sure Piccolo blow up the door, but the fact remains, there was FOUR people in that blasted chamber. So please PLEASE don't say anything more about this, okay? Good moving on.

Chi-Chi: Anyone remember what Chi-Chi was like near the end of Part One of Dragon Ball? (Part two being Dragon Ball Z) Yes, no, maybe? Well then I'm only going to say this once, as of right now Chi-Chi is back to being the second strongest Female (You'll see later on who the strongest Female is when I hit Namek.) in this story. Okay maybe not second since Cologne is there.

This is something I been thinking about since I watched the first part of Dragon Ball. Thinking back on the original where I hardly written her in I believe that Chi-Chi wouldn't just sit back and let her baby fight, this was later proven true when she tried to stop him from going to Namek. I like Chi-Chi and I feel bad that she has a Dork (A lovable Dork, but still a dork) for a husband.

I know that in Manga like Dragon Ball, Naruto, and yes Ranma ½ there are hardly any female leads. (Well except maybe for Nami from One Piece.) So anyways I decided that Chi-Chi (and later others) will be part of the Z Team. So if you ever wanted to see a Kick ass Chi-Chi in a story here's your chance. Don't except her to be a push over either.

Ryouga: Like I said the one question I have been asked is how Ranma and Ryouga ended up in a tie. Well here's how that is, Ryouga while he shows no hatred towards Ranma like in canon, they do still have their revelry, that's something that I will never change so understand that okay.

However what I did change was Ryouga's fighting style. It has no name and I don't think it's much of a style. (Before you ask, yes I do have his information.) So I figured Ranma would give Ryouga the bases for his own branch of Anything Goes, but then again it has to be approved by Happosai.

Ryouga is a mixed Character for me when it comes to Ranma ½ He's an idiot, (but Like Goku, he's a lovably idiot.) So Why not give him the Anything Goes style? This will cause the Two of them to fight more on the bases of becoming masters in the school first. Ryouga does have his Pig Curse although he does have it locked thanks to the Water Proof Soap.

Well I guess that only leaves Happosai and the Old Ghoul (OW, okay okay) I mean Cologne. Well there's nothing much to say here, it's something I did in the Original two help Ranma train better and that was all, if you read the original then you'll know what's going to happen to them.

Well that's it. I'm going to be looking over the next part of the original chapter and see if there is anything that needs to be rewritten. Although expect everything from here on out to be new. So as a heads up, everything from here on out is a rewrite of the original chapters. This means I'll probably take down the original in a few days.

So, until next time.

Kidan Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone, this chapter was a little hard to write because I forgot that at the end of the original chapter I had started the invasion of the Saiyans and had ended it just before the main fight. After going with what I had, and the new stuff, I decided not to show the gang training. As much as I wanted to though I just don't think it would be worth it and your time.

So I decided to go through with it as a summary of shorts, but then the fighting begins and remember I know what I'm doing okay? Okay one last thing, I'm not too sure on Chi-Chi's fate at the moment, so if she ends up dead, or seriously injured, don't complain. It was very hard on trying to figure out her power level based on her power level in canon (according to the Wiki page she was at 300 during the Saiyan saga.) I'm going to give her a power level of 2500.

This is not enough to defeat the Saiyans though so it can go either way. If she dies it's possible that Goku and maybe Gohan will go super, or not, having really looked that up yet. In any case Chi-Chi fate is unknown; I can't have them all die though.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Neko Saiyan  
>Chapter Three: Formation Begins, the fight for Earth has started.<br>Xxxxxxxxxx

Several warriors stood on what is known as Kami's Lookout. It has been two years since they had started their journey to get stronger for an upcoming attack. Last years they have gotten a message for Goku that he had been wished back to life and will continue his training under King Kai. Chi-Chi was given a chance to talk to her husband, and when the talk was over Chi-Chi turn back to Ranma and had ask to keep training her.

During the time that the group was waiting to go back into the Time Chamber they were given leave to go and see their families. Gohan and Chi-Chi stayed at the Lookout where the mother of the young man drilled him in Home Schooling.

Speaking of schooling the five days gave Ranma time to go back to school for the five day week. Ranma thought Kami had somehow planed that. To the shock of the group from Nerima, Ryouga had a GED. "Really it should be all that shocking since I had a curse." Ryouga told them as they made their way back to Nerima one day.

Once back in Nerima, both Genma, and Soun had ask Ranma if he was ready to Marry Kasumi. The two had talked it over that night and the next morning had told them about the new wedding date. It was set for the next year; two days after Ranma would graduate from High School.

Once their five days of relaxing was up the group would then head back to the Lookout and back to the Time Chamber. Once back in the group wasted no time in getting back to the swings of things. Losing five days to relax was nothing compared to training for three years.

Ranma was really proud at how good Chi-Chi was getting, she was the third female to ever enter the Anything Goes School, but she was also a student to Kamikashin (? What the hell is the name of that Blasted SCHOOL?) Style as well. Ranma would start her on Ki blasts the next time they enter the chamber though, right now he would just work on her style of fighting.

Gohan was like Ranma, he took to training much like his father had done and was working on getting stronger though Happosai and Cologne. Piccolo had also helped but felt cheated, he had originally plan to train the kid to his side so he could defeat Goku and with Gohan by his side rule the world. Too bad the kid had found a way to change Piccolo's cold heart without realizing it.

During golden week (a Japanese school event were School is closed down for a week, I think) Ranma and the gang would enter a room that Mr. Popo had called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (See Ending notes for details.) at first the name was confusing seeing as how the Nerima gang , Chi-Chi, Gohan and Piccolo were using the Time Chamber.

"Yes, the name is confusing but this chamber allows you to enter any place and time." Kami had explained. While there the team had to fight off a group of Saiyans. Chi-Chi, Happosai, and Piccolo was defeated royally fast; this was mainly because they were catch off guard. Ranma and the others lasted a little bit longer but they were still "killed" as they end result of not working together.

During the middle of that week the group finally got their act together and every day after that, Ranma and his team have been kicking Saiyan butts.

Another week over, they went back to the chamber for more training. One of the things that the group did together was to celebrate Gohan's sixth birthday, the one good thing about the Time Chamber was that it never affects aging, although Gohan did wish he was a little bit bigger.

A year has passed and the group was doing well. Chi-Chi was now one of the top fighters in the Z team as they had come to called themselves. Her chi attacks were also very powerful. She still had a long ways to go but Cologne was proud of her. Happosai had made them members of the Anything Goes School, and was very proud to have the Son and the Hibiki branch added was well.

Six months into the next year, Ranma had graduated from High School with high grades. Two days later, The Z Team along with the rest of the Nerima Wreakers bared witness to Ranma and Kasumi's wedding. Happosai, Cologne and Piccolo decided to let the Newlyweds have the Time Chamber for the next three days for their honeymoon. For the Young couple it was heaven, Not only did they enjoy each other company, but they had also trained.

Ranma had trained his wife in Chi attacks and flight just like he did with everyone else. Kasumi took to the training just as fast as Ranma would and the training would sometimes end up with the two making love in the middle of the chamber. However even though Ranma had trained her, Ranma still wasn't letting Kasumi fight, this would sometime tick the young woman off, but she understood.

For the rest of the year, Ranma and the team spent their time wisely. Training, studying and planning for their defensive attack against the Saiyans were simulated in the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) some were thrown out while others had stayed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in space-

Ranma and his team weren't the only ones training. Vegeta, the Saiyan prince and his partner Nappa felt that if the earthlings where going to train to get stronger than they might as well train also, after all they had two years before they went to earth, killed the warriors that would stand in their way and then take the dragon balls.

However what they didn't know as they would sometime laze about was that the Earths warriors were waiting for them. The Saiyans were going to be in for a big surprise if they think that it was going to be that easy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Two years later-

The Z Team had found an out of the way place, far from any cities and any people they may get in the cross fire. So far the Saiyans where a little late, seeing as how no one knew when they would really get there.

-Roshi's island-

Bulma, Master Roshi and Kasumi were standing around seven orange glowing balls. Waiting to make a wish, however the small group was an attack by a little blue midget and his army? Kasumi had to blink at this. But what shock the three was that they had grabbed two of the Dragon balls before Kasumi had attacked them.

When they flew off the island Kasumi had yelled at them to get back here with Rishi's balls. The old man though had a blush on his face when the young woman yelled that out. The chase didn't last long but it did leave Kasumi far from the island after she had blown up their mechs. Grabbing the balls Kasumi had to hurry back, and make the wish to being Goku back to the lookout.

-Unknown mountain region-

The small group of warriors stood around hoping that this would be the day that the menace known as the Saiyans would show up. Ranma was on what looked like a phone talking to someone, Ryouga and Cologne figured it was his wife Kasumi, Ranma sighed as he hung up the phone. "Their here." Ranma said just as two shadows had filled the air.

"Well, it looks like Earth has some decent fighters after all." The shorter of the two said. The big bold one stood landed next to his partner and smiled. "Hello, I'm Nappa." The now known Nappa said. "This is Vegeta; his was a Prison Bi…" Before he could say anything else Vegeta had gripped Nappa by the front of his battle armor and started shaking him. "God Damn it Nappa!" He yelled. "Most you do that every time?" He then kicked Nappa in the family jewels and turned to the earth defense force. "I'll make this a little easier on you." He started. "Give us the Dragon Balls or die."

The group got in a huddle and made it look like they were thinking about it, when they were done they turned to the two Saiyans, Nappa was starting to get up from having his nuts smashed in. "Does the verse "Go such an egg" ring any bells?" Everyone blinked and looked at Chi-Chi. "What?" She asked.

Vegeta growled a little. He turned to Nappa and asked. "We got any more of those Saibamen left?" Nappa shrugged and went to look for them in his battle armor, Everyone Vegeta included as Nappa throw what was impossible stuff around looking for something. _Okay note to self, sub space pockets are known to every living spices._ Ranma thought.

"Find it." Nappa said as he brought out a large vile containing what looked like seeds. "Hey what do you know we got about twenty-five of them left." Nappa said as he started planting them like seeds. A few seconds later the ground had started moving and little ugly men in different colors had started gathering around, The Earth forces sweat-dropped. "Umm, I hate to break to you but, that's a little more than twenty-five." Gohan said.

Vegeta slapped his face at his partner's stupidity. The Saibamen as Vegeta had called them were around thirty-five, and about as high as Gohan if not a little bit bigger. Each one was a different color ranging from green to a dark red, Ranma, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Ryouga could feel the differences in power level between them.

"Okay boss what's the plan." Kuririn said. Piccolo was about to answer when Ranma beat him to it. "Speared out and watch each other's back!" Ranma ordered as he flew at one of the red ones and started attacking it with a combo of kicks and punches. "Damn it Ranma!" Ryouga yelled out and rushed to back Ranma up as around four more Saibamen had rushed Ranma.

Chi-Chi and Gohan had teamed up and started attacking some of the lighter colored Saibamen. The rest picked a partner and had started attacking in force. Some were taking hits but the earth forces had suffer their first lost when Yamcha was killed when a Saibamen did a kamikaze move and had blown both him and Yamcha up.

"YAMCHA!" Kuririn yelled out after blasting his fifth Saibaman. The group had regrouped after their lost. "On three." Ranma ordered. "One, Two, Three Now!" Ranma and the others sent a high powered blast of chi at the remaining Saibamen destroying most of them. While the smoke had blinded the Saiyans Ranma and the other had taken a Senzu bean that Ranma had given them.

Once the smoked had cleared Vegeta and Nappa had a look of surprise on their faces. All of the Saibamen were gone destroyed by Ranma and the others, but that isn't what shocked them. As the Saiyans looked on they could see that the Earth forces hardly looked out of breath. "Alright Nappa you're up." Vegeta said. "Watch out for that one though." Vegeta said pointing to Ranma. "There's something odd about him." Nappa took one look at Ranma and huffed. "What can a little punk like him do?" Nappa asked.

-Back with the earth forces-

"Cologne, Happosai, Tien, be careful." Ranma said. He looked to Chiaotzu. "Not yet." Ranma said the little guy didn't say much he didn't want his friend to get hurt. Cologne moved her neck from side to side cracking it to loosen it up a little. "Hey Cologne, you do know that if he beats you, Do you have to marry him?' Cologne paled at that idea, Nappa blinked and asked.

"Wait what?" Everyone sweat-dropped at that. Cologne wanted to slap Happosai upside the head. "Damn village laws." The now young Elder of the Chinese Amazons said. She then turned to Ranma and asked. "Is this pay back for trying to get you to marry Shampoo?" She asked. Ranma just smiled. "Cologne, that is a…..secret."

Cologne wanted to slap Ranma upside the head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Roshi's island-

The sky had darkened. Thunder and lightning had surrounded the small Island and in front of Kasumi, Master Roshi and others was the Great Dragon Shenron. "State your wish and it will be done." The dragon said. "Master Dragon, could you being Goku back to earth from King Kai's island?" Oolong asked.

Silence ruled the island. Then the Dragon had spoken. "I cannot." The look of shock was on every ones faces. Kasumi then realized what Oolong had said. "I'm sorry Oolong mean from King Kai's home planet in other world." Kasumi corrected. Once again the dragon was silent. "I cannot." Kasumi wanted to kill something. "How close can you get him to earth?" She asked.

"The closest I can get him to, is to the entrance to Kami Lookout." The dragon said. "Other world is out of my range it will take all of my power to do this." Kasumi looked at the others, it was worth a shot. "Oh great Dragon I wish Goku to be sent to the entrance to Kami Lookout."

The Dragon's eyes had glowed red and then he had spoken. "Your wish has been granted. Until next time." And with that the dragon had vanished back into the Dragon Ball's and in a display the balls had raised up into the sky only to be separated until they were needed once more.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Kami lookout.-

Goku was surprised that he was teleported to the Lookout as he was running down Snake Way to get back to earth. As he looked around he saw Kami standing tall and looking worried. "Kami what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Goku you better hurry, I'm not sure how much longer Ranma and the others can hold out." Goku paled. when had found out that Chi-Chi was going to fight he wanted to kill Ranma for getting her involved, but then Chi-Chi had yelled at him to shut up and that she was going to fight next to Gohan.

Needless to say Goku was gone before Kami could give him an update about what had happen so far. "Good luck Goku. I fear that you would need it."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

Nappa was just fooling around with Happosai and Cologne while trying to avoid the attacks coming from Tien. The bald Saiyan had to admit, they were good, but sadly he was better, Nappa backed handed Cologne so hard she went flying throw a mountain and came out of the other side. Barely able to stand Cologne got back up and rejoined the fight.

"Cologne, stand down for now." Ranma ordered. "Happosai, use it." Happosai nodded and vanished from Nappa's sight. _If pops knew I taught Happosai the umisenken and the yamasenken, he'll kill me._ Ranma thought as he watches as Nappa was getting hit after hit from the vacuum blades. While Ranma really didn't plan on teaching him the moves, he had no choice, so he made Happosai swear on his stash of panties that he will never use them outside of this fight.

Nappa was getting fed up with the coward's attacks and looked at the young purple haired woman that had attacked him earlier. He grins as he saw her weaken form and send a blast at her. Cologne closed her eyes as the attack headed for her, knowing that she would never get out of the way in time. However death never came as she felt something land on her face.

Opening her eyes Cologne's eyes widen as she saw that Happosai had taken the hit. "You okay Kuh Lon?" He asked weakly. "Happi, you old fool I was prepared to die." She had yelled at the founder of Anything Goes. "I could let that happen." Happosai said. He slowly caressed her cheek. "I had forgotten how beautiful you once were." Cologne had laid Happosai down. "You know if you had given me a chance I would have changed." Happosai said with a cough.

Cologne looked to Ranma hopping that he had something that could save his life. Ranma knelt down to give him a Senzu bean but just as he was about to him it to them an energy blast had hit the two of them and had knocked Ranma back. "No!" Ranma yelled out as he looked at the two old masters. He knew that they were dead.

"Oops, Did I do that?" Nappa asked as he looked at Ranma and the others. He didn't get to gloat much as he felt something latch on to his back. "Good-bye Tien, Ranma." Chiaotzu said as he started to glow. "No!" Tien had yelled out but it was in vain as the young man had blown himself up and hopefully Nappa along with him. "Chiaotzu, no!" Tien was breathing hard.

_Damn it._ Ranma thought. _ Two fucking years and they are still kicking our asses!_ Ranma looked around to see who was still left of the fighting team. "Ryouga let's rush him I need to get a feel of what he can do." Ranma ordered. "Piccolo, You, Chi-Chi, and Gohan stay behind, once we regroup well come up with a plan._" _Piccolo crossed his arms and just scoff at Ranma for what he was about to do. Ranma looked at Ryouga and nodded. "We go on three." Ranma said. "Three!" Ranma yelled out and ran at Nappa, sliding under his kick and punching him in the nuts.

Nappa eyes widen and the force that was used that had his little buddies hurting. Ryouga came in soon was a solid haymaker to the right temple on the bald man's head while Ranma come up from behind. Ranma's arms were covered in the blue glow of his Ki and he started punching Nappa hard in the back.

Nappa started screaming in pain as Vegeta stood over to the side. Deciding to check the scouter, the former Saiyan prince learned that Ranma only had a power level of five hundred. _ That can't be right._ He thought, and then he took a closer look at Nappa's back as the bigger Saiyan was fighting Ryouga. _No it can't be…_ Vegeta ducked as Ranma punched Nappa hard in the face sending the big guy back to his partner.

Both Ranma and Ryouga were breathing hard, having to move fast and hard. But it paid off. However no one but Vegeta saw the three lines on Nappa's back as he got up. "Explosion Wave!" Nappa called out as he raised his hand with his pointer and middle figure up, causing a wave of Ki energy to shoot up from the ground destroying everything in it's path.

Vegeta was pissed off. "You dumbass, we needed the Namekian alive!" Vegeta yelled at the bald idiot. As the dust from the attack cleared though Ranma was standing in the middle of the field, the remaining members of his team stood behind him in a shield made out of pure Ki. "Don't worry, Piccolo is still alive." Ranma said.

Kuririn and the others looked at Ranma. "What? He's the only other person the short one could have been talking about." Piccolo sighed. "Hey you, what do you know about me?" Piccolo yelled out. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Not much other then you came from a planet called Namek." Vegeta called back. "Tell you what, seeing as how there is a powerful source of power heading this way I'll give you a break." Vegeta said.

Ranma had looked at the others. "Fine, all I ask is that you allow us to move our fallen friends." Vegeta shrugged and allowed it. He didn't see a point to it though since they would be joining them soon anyways. However Vegeta needed to talk to Nappa about something, there was a power coming off of this Ranma person and he needed to know what it was. He just prays that whatever Ranma was using wasn't what he thought it was. Or both he and Nappa were both screwed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown-

Goku on top of the flying Nimbus cloud was going as fast as he could to get to the battle site, however it was going slow, and Goku needed to hurry as fast as he could if he was going to save his wife and son, oh and help the defenders as well.

"Just hang in there guys." Goku said out loud. However as he made his way to the battle field Goku couldn't help but wonder about what King Kai had said about Ranma. _Could Ranma really be as powerful as King Kai thinks he is?_ Goku thought going back to what the big blue guy said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-King Kai's Planet, a year and a half ago-

Goku was sitting down to eat when King Kai had walked up to him. Setting another bowl of food down for Goku King Kai couldn't help but wonder what Kami was thinking. Unknown to Goku King Kai had talked with Kami long before Goku had even made it to the planet.

The old Namekian was talking about a young man named Ranma Saotome, who had somehow mastered the true form of the Neko Ken fighting style, a style that was once said to have defeated Saiyans long before the first Super Saiyan had even came into legend.

It was the fighting style that King Kai had based off his Kaio Ken technique off of. The instinct of the fighting style alone had killed many warriors alone let alone a Saiyan who had gotten to full of themselves over the millenniums, but then one day the warriors of the Neko Ken had vanished and the Neko warriors had disappeared.

Thus leading many to believe that the Saiyan race had something to do with their disappearance. However there were rumors though out the afterlife, that and the fact that none of the Neko warriors had ever come through the gates of the afterlife. The Neko Warriors as some have called them were peace keepers, and they had always shared the same traits.

"Hey Goku, can you tell me about this Ranma person?" King Kai asked. Goku, while still eating nodded his head. Goku had told King Kai about Ranma as much as he could. As he listen to Goku King Kai couldn't help the shudder that had gone down his spine.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

What Goku had learned about Ranma was that while he wasn't a fully mastered Neko Ken Warrior, he was still the strongest if need be. Given the fact that Ranma was very protective of Goku's family, and his friends, Ranma must be getting to the breaking point where even Goku couldn't stop him.

What had really bugged Goku was the fact that Goku couldn't learn the Neko ken because he was too old. He also learned that there were two versions of the style; the first version was the right and true version of the Neko ken. The second version had made Goku pause.

As with any short cuts the second version of the Neko ken was dangerous, not to mention just pain insane. Someone had to be a complete fool to have their student or anyone try to learn the second version of the Neko ken.

Unknown to Goku two men in Nerima had starting sneezing up a storm, causing Kasumi to shake her head.

Goku had to hurry; Ranma would probably be reaching his breaking point. A breaking point that would cause Ranma to go into a berserker like state that would have Ranma fighting his best friend. Goku just hope that he would make it in time to stop the young man from killing not only the two Saiyans, but the defenders as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Battle field, an hour into the break.-

"I don't understand, what's taking Goku so long?" Kuririn asked. Chi-Chi was rubbing her forehead. When Nappa had called up his attack, she had thought that was it that she was going to die alongside her son and friends. That had all changed when Ranma had put up a barrier made out of Ki.

Ranma had surprised them all by this and the young woman was wondering just how powerful Ranma really was. The style he had used was very powerful, it was like watching a tiger hunt, the speed that he had used was like a cheetah running in the wild. That was when it hit her. Ranma was fighting like a cat. He was using every style that would come naturally to the animal.

Chi-Chi looked over at the Saiyans, the smaller one was yelling at Nappa for some reason. That was when she took a closer look at Vegeta. She couldn't be sure but there was a look of fear in his eyes when Nappa was talking to Vegeta. What had the smaller of the two like this? Nappa had pointed over to the group and when she looked, he was pointing towards Ranma who was sitting with Gohan as they both started mediating.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Over with the Saiyans-

"Please Vegeta." Nappa said. "The Neko Warriors died out before Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Vegeta was getting angry. Vegeta was pretty sure that Ranma had somehow learned the Neko Ken fighting style a Style that was said to destroy any Saiyan fighter who was foolish enough to fight a Cat like warrior.

"That may be true, but still it's better to use caution when fighting him." Vegeta said, he had studied the Saiyan history dealing with the Neko Warriors, it was possible to fight and win against the cat warrior, but it was rare, very rare in fact. No one knows how or why but a Neko warrior was said to be strong during any fight.

Much like how a Saiyan gets strong after fighting a powerful opponent and losing. However the Neko Warriors were very different. They were said to gain power during fighting and had two different forms. Vegeta had dismissed the rumors that there could be a possible third and fourth form as well, but no records have ever been kept.

"Vegeta, say that this Ranma person had somehow learned the Neko ken." Nappa said while looking at said warrior. "How would he be able to have learned it? That style was never made here on earth." Nappa was right. The warriors of the Neko ken was from a planet that had mostly cat like people. So how was it possible that a human of all being was able to get their hands on the fighting style?

Vegeta clicked the scouter to look at the time. An Hour and thirty minutes had passed. He would give the humans another Hour and a half, if this Goku doesn't show up by then, it was very possible that Vegeta would have to fight Ranma, alongside Nappa, hopefully Vegeta was wrong and Ranma was just overly powerful for a human.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-With the Earth defenders-

Piccolo looked at Ranma and Gohan. Both had a peaceful look on their faces. Gohan more than Ranma though. There was something about Gohan though that had Piccolo on edge. It was the same feeling that he would get from Ranma. Gohan had yet to fight as much as the others; it was the same with his mother Chi-Chi. Piccolo looked at the young woman, she was hiding a lot of her power, hell they all were. However there was just something about Chi-Chi and Gohan. Then there was the fact that about three months ago, Ranma had train Gohan in something that had lasted for the three days that the two where in the chamber. Just what the hell was Ranma teaching Gohan? A week after that though Ranma had told the team that he needed to gather something Piccolo had asked Kami but the old man didn't give him an answer.

Something was up, something that would let Gohan, Ranma and the rest of them to win this fight. So why the hell haven't they used it yet? Piccolo was getting pissed off, now that he thought about it. What was so important that he could only teach Gohan?

Not too far away Chi-Chi was back to worrying about the fight. Kuririn was watching her to make sure that she didn't try anything. Kuririn had asked to train with the group, hell they all did. But the room did have its limits, so they all had taken turns except for the nine days that Ranma had trained Gohan in something.

No one expect for Kami, Mr. Popo, and of course Chi-Chi. On that first time, Chi-Chi had a worried look, the second time though Gohan was in the Time chamber all by himself. When he asked Ranma why Gohan had to train alone, Ranma replied. "Who said he was a lone?" That had bugged all of them. The third time Ranma and Gohan was back in the room by themselves once more. _Just what the hell have they been doing?_ Kuririn had thought to himself.

Ryouga on the other hand had taken a wild guess at what Ranma was teaching Gohan. After all, Gohan is still young and there was only one technique that Ranma could teach Gohan alone. Ryouga wasn't an idiot, he knew from day one that Ranma was powerful, that was why he had asked to spar with him on a daily bases.

While Ryouga was leagues behind Ranma Ryouga had used Ki to harden his body, enhanced his muscles, and then worked on his speed. Three things that Ranma had thanks to his training. Ranma had trained Ryouga to be the third best Martial artist in Nerima; Ryouga wasn't dumb enough to think he was the strongest in the world.

*Unknown to the young man, a balding man with a mustache, and what looked like a big head was having a sneezing fit that had made him fall out of a window while he was training his young daughter.*

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Times up Earthlings, Now give us the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta had yelled out. Ranma sighed. "Can't do that, like I said come back next year when the balls are ready." Nappa wanted to show this little shit what for. However Vegeta had beaten him to it as without looking had fired a beam of Ki energy at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi /Mom!" Kuririn, Ranma and Gohan had all yelled out.

Ryouga was there to catch Chi-Chi as she fell. "The wound's not bad but if we don't stop the bleeding she die." Ryouga said. Gohan was sitting right next to his mother holding her hand. She turned to him and smiled. Ranma once again took command. "Ryouga get her to Roshi's Island!" Ranma yelled out. Ryouga nodded gentle picked Chi-Chi up and flew towards the aging Master House.

A Beeping sound had alerted Vegeta too late as for the first time since they had arrived was punched hard in the face. Vegeta looked up trying to see who would dare hit the prince. Vegeta snarled as he saw it that it was the child of the group. Vegeta checked his power level and was shocked. "Six thousand." He whispered out. Piccolo had a power level of at least five thousand, the short one had at least two thousand and Ranma was still hidden. Nappa was on Gohan the moment he had attacked his Prince and partner. Gohan was doing an excellent job of not only defending himself but had started to counter attack Nappa's moves.

Ranma looked down at the Saiyan prince. "That was my friend that you had attacked." Ranma said his voice was cold. Before Vegeta could say anything Nappa had crashed landed next to the Saiyan prince. Gohan had landing next to Ranma. Both had a very pissed off look on their faces. Vegeta looked down to look at Ranma and Gohan's hands.

Sure enough, glow between Ranma and the boys knuckles were three glowing blades of pure Ki energy. Vegeta looked up again. Ranma ears were slightly pointed, his eyes were slanted like a cats eyes. However it was the two black strips on Ranma cheeks that had Vegeta's blood run even colder then it was.

Ranma wasted no words as he kicked Vegeta hard enough that it had sent him flying backwards so fast that the only way to stop him was a boulder that ironically enough had stop him from going any further. "It can't be." Vegeta muttered as he got up. "It's not possible!" Vegeta yelled out as he watched Ranma and Gohan fighting Nappa.

Nappa had attacked Ranma the moment he had kicked Vegeta. Ranma dodged the wild attack and had counter by Grabbing Nappa's arm and without much thought slammed his only elbow down breaking Nappa's arm. Then while still holding the arm punched Nappa as hard as he could in the big guys chest hearing a snapping sound once more, Ranma knew that he had broken a few of Nappa's ribs.

Gohan had jumped up behind Nappa and had started punching Nappa's back. Nappa had screamed out before he had grabbed Gohan and had thrown him to Piccolo who was waiting to find an opening. He then Kicked at Ranma who had jumped up and kicked the big guy instead. Nappa had fired off a blast at Ranma; instead of knocking the attack back Ranma had dodged it.

However Ranma didn't realized until it was too late that the blast was heading for Gohan. Piccolo had pushed Gohan away and had taken the blast himself. Piccolo landed on the ground next to Gohan, that attack had cause massive damage to the Namekian, He look at Gohan and in a weak voice said. "Keep up the good work kid." Gohan had tears in his eyes. "Ranma, you better make sure that you win." Those were his last words as Piccolo died next to Gohan.

"You son of a bitch!" Ranma had yelled out the cat claws were back as Ranma ran at Nappa and just like before and Punched Nappa in the chest but had only removed one hand before spinning around and slashed Nappa face up pretty badly. Ranma then kicked out Nappa's legs sending the big guy down to the ground before jumping back and charged up his attack.

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!" Ranma had yelled out. The wave of blue Ki raced a across the field hitting Nappa harder than he had ever been hit before, but Ranma wasn't done as he had ran after the blue wave and after it had hit Nappa, Ranma picked up the bleeding and broken man. Ranma using his claws once more had slashed Nappa's neck, cause him to bleed even more.

"Sayonara mother fucker." Ranma said as he made a small ball of Ki appeared and shoved it down Nappa's mouth. Ranma let Nappa go; as he started to walk away Ranma snapped his figures together causing Nappa to explode. Ranma turned to look at Vegeta. "You're next you little shit." Ranma stated.

To Be Continued…

I decided to let Chi-Chi live, there no reason why to kill her off, after I was so die hard to let her fight in the battle. This thing was hard to work out. While typing I had a bunch of ideas pop into my head, and if you are wondering Yes, Gohan knows the Neko Ken. He also wasn't useless in the fight like Canon.

But that's for another time. As you read Ranma took out Nappa, that's something that I wanted to keep from the original version. What was really hard though was the fact that I had to remember that The Saiyans would arrive two years not one year like in Canon. But then I realized that wouldn't be fair to the Saiyans.

So while I didn't show it, Nappa and Vegeta did train to get stronger. Vegeta is smarter in this story and so was Nappa to a point. They both knew of the Legendary Neko Warriors but what they didn't understand though was that the Neko warriors were in the stage three forms. However Ranma has no control of the stage two form as of yet, that was how he was able to fight off Vegeta and how Ranma was able to hand Vegeta his ass.

Don't expect that to happen again. As you probably noticed Vegeta never got the chance to tell Nappa to go ahead and kill them and that they could go to Namek for their Dragon Balls. So how would the earth Defense team know that they need to go to Namek? Well Kuririn isn't stupid and he figures that if there is a planet call Namek that has Dragon Balls then that is where they are going to go.

Well that's it for that. Next time Ranma and Goku fight it out with Vegeta in the last stand to help the planet from the Saiyan, but with Ranma weakening for using the stage two Neko Ken can the pigtail martial artist help Goku, or will Ranma fall to the Saiyan Prince?

Find out Net time on Dragon Ball Z….I mean The Neko Saiyan.

Kidan Out.


End file.
